The Broken Circle Book 1: A Tale of Three Brothers
by BlackBerry55
Summary: Uru has been Queen for some time now, and alongside her King has welcomed two new additions to her Pride, the future of her kingdom. However, an unexpected discovery puts that future in perspective. A collab and co-effort with DarkCupid95. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**The Borderlands, Early Morning**

The red-maned rogue had finally felt it safe to stop and rest; he was no longer in the Kuatan Jungle. The cub he was carrying slept so peacefully, despite the circumstances he and his father had just endured. The wanderer curse himself as he panted and tried to catch his breath; he kicked himself for letting his ego get the best of him.

 _Look at you! Stupid fool! How did you let this happen?! Now look what has happened! Your son…_ The young lion's thoughts seized up at the remembrance of the cub in his teeth. His son had not yet opened his eyes, but he'd never see his mother after what has happened. As he thought of his mate, the young father couldn't help but feel his stomach clutch with even more guilt as the thought of his mate also gave way to thoughts of her followers. And how they'd failed to flee alongside him. He felt more and more like a failure and a scumbag, having chosen his newborn son's life over the lives of his mate's loyalists.

 _Akira, I'm so sorry._

The lion replayed that thought over and over in his head; apology he wished he could deliver to his mate even as he began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. He wanted _**so**_ much to be a hero. He wanted _**so**_ much to prove to his new family and potential pride that he was truly a hero, and to be the noble warrior that his heart knew him to be, instead of what he was. A meaningless Wastelander, with no family, pride or even a rock to call his own.

 _Mufasa doesn't deserve this life. He doesn't deserve to suffer for my short-sightedness._ The rogue thought as he made his way into the Pridelands. And upon realizing that the borderlands had given way to the Pridelands, a plan had formed in his mind. He remembered the beautiful princess of this land; just like Akira, she had always been the kind to associate with even such as him. In spite of her status, she had seen it fit to give even commoners a chance.

And right now, as he headed towards Pride Rock, the rogue knew the chance for a better, safer life was right there for his son.

 **The base of the Tree of Origin**

The Blonde Tyrant surveyed the battlefield; almost every member of the rebellious faction had, alongside some of the hyenas that had joined their cause. He had, at first, welcomed this challenge, until it became clear that Akira and her followers would end up the same as all others before them.

Miran took a look at the broken bodies, lioness and cub alike, and began to seethe a bit. "Munin got away." He said simply, his monotone voice rumbling with almost supernatural power as he spoke aloud to himself. He was surprised he remembered that rogue so well, until he also thought about what exactly he had just said aloud.

It was a rare occurrence indeed that Miran's enemies lived to tell the tale, and a rarer occurrence still that they were able to deny him his retribution. Miran had killed the ringleader of this coup; he had tortured and battered her followers well into the next day. But in the end, Akira managed to achieve a victory, however small it was. Of all the lives that had she had brought ruin to, his life and the life of his now-worthless son was the one she had managed to save.

"My King." Miran looked down, to see his majordomo slithering up to him, terror in her eyes at what she knew he would not want to here. "The rogue has in fact escaped." She said nervously, and for a moment it appeared as though Miran was about to crush her head with a mighty paw. But then the Blonde Terror sheathed his claws, and ran his paw through his near-reflective mane, dismissing the petrified snake as he did so. It couldn't be helped, but Miran still couldn't stop himself from remembering those who had survived him.

Mohatu, Fiercest of the Lion Guard and then King of the Pridelands.

Ajabu, the nigh-immortal shamanic ape of the Kuatan Jungle.

Khali, an arrogant tiger calling himself (for good reason) the best warrior in the world.

And finally, Munin. A mere Wasteland rogue. Of those he remembered, Munin angered the Blonde Tyrant the most, for he could not understand why the Spirits chose to intervene on his behalf. Mohatu had been divinely mandated royalty, Ajabu had more than mastered the supernatural, and Khali was famous as perhaps the only warrior capable of coming close to Miran's power, skill and ruthlessness in single combat. Munin, though, was less than nobody.

 _And so too shall his son be._ Miran thought as he turned and began to scale the Tree of Origin, leaving the corpses of the rebels to become carrion.


	2. Those Less Fortunate

This should have been a happy occasion as the first few rays of sunlight bled into the royal den. The Queen had given birth the previous midnight, and though the process was smooth, the cub in question had been the tiniest of creatures. It was weak, skinny and barely making any movement or sound. Quite a few of the pride-members present had thought it had died, but upon further inspection the cub was in fact drawing the smallest and shortest of breaths. For now it would live.

However, all of the attention was firmly on the other cub that the Queen had equally displayed, who by now was but 4 days old. She cast loving, motherly looks upon both of them, but as soon as those fiery crimson orbs met her subjects they quickly reminded them all just why she was known as the _Fiercest_ Queen of the Pridelands. One need not even see the glowing lionhead mark on her shoulder to understand just why this of times was not the moment to so much as annoy her.

Even the Bravest of her team was wary about broaching the golden, cub-sized elephant in the den. But the lioness who entered the cave had no such fear as she sauntered through the entrance with almost suicidal arrogance, if one didn't then notice that any murmuring and chatter had ceased entirely. All eyes, including that of the Queen, her King and her team, went right to the elderly, skinny lioness.

"Mother." The Queen said simply, her crimson eyes meeting her mother's hard, onyx gaze. She practically dared her mother to say what she truly thought, for she knew even the current King was not going to speak out of turn at this moment. That said, the elderly lioness had been married to Mohatu the Great and had given birth to the defiant Queen in front of her; she had never feared great power, and wasn't going to start now.

"Uru. I see the heir to your crown has been born. Rafiki has stabilized him well." The Queen-Mother said, emphasizing the fact that it was the tiny orange cub she was referring to. Uru, the Queen, simply nodded. "Cut the crap, Mother. I know why you're so angry." Uru demanded, and hearing the tone she had taken with her mother made most of the Pride slink out of the cave, knowing full well what was coming. Even Uru's mate was tempted to join their exit, until the Strongest stopped him from doing so.

Almost as though sensing this, the Queen-Mother motioned to Uru's mate. "Ahadi, would you kindly explain what should happen to those that threaten the heir's position to the throne?" The elderly lioness asked, clearly on her last layer of civility and politeness. King Ahadi felt as small and insignificant as the day he was born out in the Wastelands, but he knew what had to be done.

"Lady Umina, you can't really be thinking…" Ahadi trailed off, as both mother and daughter stared daggers through his emerald eyes. The gold-furred, black-maned lion was second in stature and strength only to the Strongest, and in many cases carried himself as such. But at this moment, he couldn't decide which pair of crimson orbs was more intimidating. Ahadi swallowed his fear, before continuing.

"Look, I didn't exactly agree with Uru's choice either. I offered to simply allow Munin and his son to have temporary refuge in the Pridelands." Ahadi informed, though he wondered how much good it was actually doing at this moment. Uru nodded. "Yes, and unlike some people, my King knew his place and saw it my way." Uru's team shuddered at this, seeing Umina glower at her daughter.

And then, Umina's façade of politeness fell right away. "You mean to tell me that you are placing the son of a rogue on the same level as the grandson of Mohatu?!" Umina might have roared, if she wasn't so concerned about spooking the cubs. Uru, however, simply narrowed her eyes. "In case you missed it, Taka is also 'the son of a rogue', so that should hardly be a disqualifying factor for who _I_ choose to be part of _my_ house." Ahadi almost visibly flinched at Uru's words, the icy reminder of his life in the Wastelands. It was almost enough to overshadow the fact that Uru had indeed approved his choice for naming their cub. Almost.

Umina looked at the smaller cub Uru nestled. His fur was as orange as Uru, and Mohatu's had been. More importantly, he shared his fur with Mohatu and Uru's intercessor, and right now looked as vulnerable and fragile as Shupaza had in life. The Queen-Mother's heart softened for just a moment, because in the next moment her eyes fell on the foreign cub. Umina crinkled her nose almost involuntarily, making no attempt to hide her disgust.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to say to this cub when he's old enough to start asking questions? He's not even the right shade of gold for you to say he takes after his father. Are you thinking of that? Are you thinking of your King, and how this makes him look?"

Uru scoffed. " _Hmph!_ Ahadi is King because _I_ am his wife, and _I_ tell him what powers he has in _my_ crown's power! Same as the Lion Guard- No! _More so than_ the Lion Guard. If I said Mufasa is the next heir, who here shall go against it?" She challenged, and the stolid silence of the den said it all. Umina looked at each member of Uru's team in turn, before settling on the hurt visage of Ahadi.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you would be so kind…" Uru said, and as the others turned to leave, Uru began to nurse the cubs at her side.


	3. Cubs of the Pridelands

**4 months later, The Pridelands' central waterhole, Noon**

The adopted prince landed on his back with a thud, having been pinned by his smaller, more skilled brother. "Nice try, Mufasa, but you're still relying on brute force." Mufasa groaned, which was the smaller brother's cue to get off before he kicked out and threw him off. The orange cub wisely backed off, and Mufasa was able to get back to his feet. "Taka, you know I hate that so, so much." He pouted, to which the orange cub shrugged.

"If you were paying attention, Dad and Uroho both explained exactly why a larger stature doesn't always guarantee a victory." Taka sincerely, if arrogantly explained, but Mufasa simply scoffed. " _Hah!_ If that's true, then why is Dad king? And why is Kanai king of his pride when he's not here? " Mufasa questioned, to which Taka once again shrugged. "I dunno. Life isn't always as fair as it should be, I guess." Mufasa simply frowned, as he dusted himself off.

"Says the guy who's going to be King. To the guy who's lucky to even be part of the Pride." Taka was so happy that it was just the two of them, for he was waiting for the day he could speak to Mufasa about that subject, free of any prying ears. "Muffy, you know you'll always have a place in any pride of mine, because you're my brother. Dad just doesn't want us to fight over who's King and who isn't; that's why he doesn't let you join us during royal lessons."

Mufasa had heard this explanation from the King himself, and at times he wondered just how true his intents actually were. Taka had hoped Mufasa would drop it, but the look in his eye told him that this would be discussed later if not now; on that, Mufasa and Uru were so much alike. However, whether the golden cub wanted to drop it or not, he had no choice, as the rest of their playmates showed up.

Rather, Taka was ambushed by his 'rival'. " _Gotcha!_ " The cub with the brown fur said, sending the both of them tumbling. They rolled for a good few seconds, before the smaller cub once again came out on top. "Pinned ya." He said with a smirk, and only registered that the girls were also present when he heard them giggle. "Mikali, How did you _lose_? Taka's half your size." The tawny cub jested, causing the rest of her clique to join in the laughter. He simply directed his own emeralds from Taka's to his hecklers. "Didn't Taka pin you girls down just last week? Especially you, Sarabi."

Sarabi was about to retort, until Taka went to his friend's defense, letting him up in the process. "And last I checked, Mikali is more than a match for two of you, on a bad day." The girls simply scoffed at that, before the cub with cream fur spoke up. "Yeah, but we're women. You boys shouldn't be so proud about beating up girls." Now, that earned a head tilt from Mufasa. "Hey, Taka, didn't you say this was the definition of stupidity?" That jibe earned a glare from the girls, and at that moment the red-furred lioness cub spoke up.

"You males and your stupid egos; bet not one of you can beat me in tree climbing." Another cub with red fur, this time a male, also chimed in. "Changa, you know we're the best climbers in the Pridelands. No one here will dispute that." Taka, Mikali, Mufasa and the other male present concurred, without even having to hear what Ojore said next. "But then, not one female here can out-climb any of the males. I bet even Makoto here could out-climb you scaredy girls on your best day." Ojore teased, earning a glance from the creamy yellow cub of that name. He was only slightly bigger than Taka, but still quite wiry nonetheless.

"Uh, Ojore…" Makoto tried, but no one could hear him. "Makoto is good at running, but climbing is a totally different sport!" The cream-colored lioness said, prompting an idea to form in Ojore's head.

"Oh, well, in that case, how about we make it a race? See who gets there first, and then we'll see who's the fastest climber." Ojore declared, and to Makoto's chagrin, it was almost unanimously agreed upon. Even by the normally cautious Taka.

 **Base of Pride Rock, early afternoon**

Ahadi had not ever thought it possible to be as mentally exhausted as he was; dealing with the herd leaders was certainly not an easy task. It seemed as though each and every one thought the needs of their particular herd superseded the needs of everyone else. In fact, at times, it seemed as though the herd leaders were more interested in their own personal comfort above all else. He thought back to his father, and how often he'd very violently express to his family how much he thought he deserved to be King of the Pridelands. At times, he'd almost wastefully risk his life and the lives of his Pride just to try and drive Mohatu from the crown. In fact, one would be forgiven to think that Ulaghai had a death wish at times, given how bold he'd gotten towards the end of his leadership of his Pride. It was really ironic that, in his marriage to Uru, he had fulfilled his father's dream.

And then, reality ensued. And it ensued hard; not even 2 months into his new role as King did Ahadi find himself constantly strapped for time. The duties of a King were numerous, mundane and downright frustrating at times, to the point where Ahadi wondered just how Mohatu and then Shupaza had the time or patience to simultaneously defend and actually run the kingdom they presided over. A kingdom that wasn't always grateful for the things they did for it. _Is this why Shupaza was so sickly?_ Ahadi found himself thinking, as he looked upon an adolescent lion sleeping at the base of Pride Rock.

Wait a minute…

"Mega?" Ahadi said aloud, not voicing the other questions on his mind. In any case, his words caused the young lion's eyes to shoot open. "Ahadi… Sire." The boy said with a start, forgetting entirely that Ahadi was nothing like Uru. The former rogue honestly chuckled at that, but pertinent questions were pertinent.

"Where are the cubs? Did they get away from that easily?" Ahadi mockingly chided, and Mega felt a relief at that, if only a temporary one. "Yeah… the Queen wanted me to watch them while she and the Lion Guard did their rounds, and I kind of… got bored." He said with a nervous chuckle, and Ahadi nodded. He had just spent the entire morning fighting the urge to black out in the meetings he's had, but the boy's nervousness was understandable. Especially as he heard feet scampering up at that moment.

"Dad?! Dad! I'm… We have to find mom!" It was Taka, and the look of fright in his emerald eyes put concern in his father's own orbs. "What's wrong?" Ahadi asked, and at that moment, Mega knew exactly what was coming.

"Dad, my friends and I were racing, and… and… we ran into some hyenas… and now Makoto is in some serious trouble and…" Taka's words were going a mile a minute, but Ahadi heard every word he needed to hear. He didn't even seem to be mad at his son, nor did either of the young lions even see disappointment on the King's face. Instead, it was the steeling of resolve on his countenance as reassured both boys.

"Stay here, the both of you."


	4. A Queen On Her Own

**The Northern Borders, as Makoto is rescued**

8 in all. That was how many hyenas stood before the Queen; that was how many had trespassed onto her lands and threatened to gobble up one the cubs of her pride. That was how many that had turned her sons' playtime into a life-or-death situation. As the Queen bared her teeth and advanced, the hyenas seemed to steady their resolve to hold their ground.

"You should have let us go, Queenie." The leader of the band said, as she seemed to nonverbally inform her scout-mates of their numbers advantage. "Tahira, you should by now understand why I can't let that happen." Uru said, her anger at her former friend all but stated outright. The Queen of the Pridelands, and the Matriarch of the Spotted Clan; their friendship had been unlikely, but their animosity was guaranteed.

Tahira simply scoffed. "Oh, that's right: you're the beautiful heroine that everyone loves and needs. The flawless, blameless Queen that shall always prevail, no matter what." The other hyenas began to laugh even before their matriarch had finished, becoming more and more confident as she spoke. Not even the glow of the lionhead mark could deter them, though it did inform Tahira's point. "Why, even the Spirits themselves bend to your whims, should you invoke them." Uru simply growled, as she heard her erstwhile enemy, but pointedly did not take her eyes off of the other seven hyenas. They were perhaps a bit wary about getting to close to her, but the advantage was clear to anyone who looked around.

"But, you are mortal, just as the rest of us are. You bleed like anyone else." Uru had heard that before, but each time it had fallen on deaf ears, and for good reason. "And you will be the ones to draw that blood?" Uru asked, and allowed her claws to fully unsheathe. The Tahira's subordinates didn't think anything of it, likely because the Lion Guard always kept their claws bared at all times. However, Tahira took full note of this, and perhaps began to have second thoughts.

Not that they deterred her from the opportunity in front of her. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Let's find out." With that signal, the other seven hyenas moved as though they were of one mind. And Uru responded in kind. Unable to draw up enough power in time, Uru resorted to her claws and teeth to hold her attackers at bay.

The fight wasn't particularly in favor of one side over the other. Uru weaved through snapping jaws and charging shoulders, to wreak havoc with her claws and the occasional neck bite. But Tahira and her hyenas utilized teamwork to great effect. Whenever Uru gained the advantage on two, another two would attack her blind spot and force her attention away from their comrades. Tahira herself especially favored this tactic, as she was very quick to 'tag in' and 'tag out' when she deemed it necessary.

Five minutes of this, however, began to drain Uru's stamina, and slowly but very assuredly did she began to slow down and delegate her swipes and bites more efficiently. And the hyenas pounced right on it. Due to constantly switching out when there is even a hint of struggle, the hyenas were still rather fresh and going strong. At this point, their attacks started to land more often, and found their marks much easier as Uru began to mistime some of her swipes. It would be time for her to use the Roar eventually, but the problem would be finding the chance to use it.

"What's the matter? Getting tired, _huntress_?" One of the younger, male hyenas crudely taunted, and Uru let out a snarl as she leapt at the heckler. Her jaws around his head, the Queen might have torn his throat clean out if not for the other seven hyenas bearing down on her at the moment she had completely allowed her guard to fall. Now on the ground, Uru kicked with her feet and lashed with her arms, but not one of her desperate attempts connected with her attackers. Fortunately, it did buy some time as it forced the hyenas to dodge and double back to avoid the flailing, which allowed the lioness to get back to her feet, and suddenly she found the moment she had been waiting for.

As soon as she was on her feet, she unleashed the Roar of the Elders. Tahira's reaction was instant, and even another hyena joined her in dodging out of range of the blast. However, the other six hyenas were blasted away, sent flying to the unknown over the horizon. Perhaps it was a lethal blow, or maybe it simply removed these unlucky hyenas from the battlefield; either way, Uru now only had two opponents to worry about.

Sounded good, sure, but now that there was a lull in the action, Uru could now feel the damage she took. And she had taken a lot of it. Though she crouched into attacking position once again, Tahira and her remaining subordinate could pick right up on it. "Give it up, _your highness_." Uru recognized the one who spoke; Tahira's childhood playmate now turned husband. Uru simply growled in defiance, too exhausted to focus on anything else. "Baasho, you know what to do." Tahira ordered, and Baasho genuinely laughed, savoring the irony of Uru's situation.

Oh, how that laugh turned into a shriek of terror, as Baasho found himself steamrolled and thrown into Tahira. The two of them quickly rolled back to their feet, but when they faced their enemy, they realized that there was now more than one enemy. Two more in fact, and both were males, but only one of them was a member of Uru's team. The great form of Ahadi was inmistakable, his emerald eyes holding in them a ferocity that showed just why Uru considered him a rival in their youth, before considering him her only possible King. But standing next him was a lion of more pertinence; the Bravest of Uru's team.

Baasho growled, before Tahira put a paw on her shoulder. "Forget it. Let's go." Tahira wisely conceded, seeing as they no longer held the advantage. As soon as the last of the hyenas were out of earshot, Uru let herself breathe. And then realized how worked up she was.

"Uru, Makoto is safe now. And the last of the hyenas were driven out of-" Uru didn't let the Bravest of her team finish his report before rounding on him. "While you run about _my_ Kingdom, Kujivu, you will address me as _Queen_ Uru. Secondly, you and Ahadi shouldn't have interfered in my battle. I was sending a message to those hyenas." Kujivu raised his eyebrow at that, the Outlander Prince clearly not liking that comment.

"Okay, Queen Uru, perhaps I should just let you die when you so clearly need help?" Uru couldn't argue that, but she could make it known how she felt about it. "Kujivu, as royalty in your home Pride you should know exactly why I must not appear weak. You and Kanai both should understand this the most." Kujivu simply turned his back, not particularly caring about the civil implications of doing so. "And we both also understand exactly why this isnt about your position or royal appearances."

With that, the three of them walked back to Pride Rock in silence.


	5. Daedalus & Tsara

**Late Afternoon, The Wastelands**

A beautiful, lioness with soft, inviting cinnamon fur made her way through the gray reeds that was the brush of the Wastelands; her almost unnatural beauty was a perfect metaphor for the drops of hope that permeated this morally desolate territory. Although she did her best to not be seen, there was absolutely no doubt that at least one other predator had seen her as she returned to her destination. The scent of her catch would have no doubt tipped off any who meant her harm, but then she was quick to slink into the hole in the ground that one would have been forgiven for not knowing was there.

And as soon as she did, he dropped the carcass she was carrying. "Boys!" She called out, her sultry voice filling the entire underground cavern. And in a moment, the male cubs of her nomadic pride raced up to massive warthog she had dropped in front of her. "Mom!" All of them called out, but only the cub with dark chocolate fur and bright purple eyes was actually her son. As such, he was to eat first. But before a bite could be taken.

"Stop. Line up in order." She ordered as though she were a general inspecting her soldiers. As the boys did what they were told, the lioness looked upon them with her soft, inviting yet stern brown eyes. "Icarus." She didn't even need to finish her command. "We did every thing you told us to do today. We practiced our pouncing, and our stalking… And did our strength exercises." Icarus relayed, though the lioness was pretty sure that 'pouncing', 'stalking' and 'strength exercises' were just the boys goofing off while she and her pridesisters were out and about.

Either way, she took the opportunity to quietly count the cubs in front of her. "Okay, Saul, Huanshu, Jubei… Jubei?" At this moment, the lioness could realize that one was indeed missing. A flash of worry flittered through her eyes, for just a moment. Because in that next moment, the only things the cubs could perceive was anger. " _WHERE'S JUBEI!_ " Her sudden explosiveness was only barely forewarned by the near-instantaneous change on her face. She looked right at Icarus. " _AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WASN'T HERE?!"_

Seeing tears of fear well up in Icarus's eyes prompted the orange-furred cub beside him to step forward. "Tsara, it's not his fault. Jubei must have went off on his own." The lioness rounded on him, her eyes meeting his emerald orbs. "Saul, you know the rules. And you know Icarus is _supposed_ to be a more responsible leader than he is." To that, Saul and the copper-furred cub exchanged looks. "Come on, Tsara. Just look at him. You really think he could just stop us from going off alone?"

Saul was only trying to help, but pointing out that the almost feminine-looking cub was quite a bit thinner and weaker-built than the pudgy, more solid cubs of Tsara's pride was perhaps even more embarrassing at this moment. Tsara looked at her son, who essentially was a darker-furred, male version of herself at that, and perhaps mentally conceded that point. But, outwardly, Tsara did not relent. "Saul, Huanshu, go back to the main den. Icarus, you need a lesson. A _firm_ lesson." Tsara said, her paw tensing and letting the other two cubs know what time it was.

At least, what time it would have been, if not for the next event. "Tsara?" The lioness whirled around, upon hearing that it was an adult male who had spoken her name. For different reasons, she and the cubs sighed in relief at seeing Icarus's father standing there. As the great lion encouraged his charge to go play with the others, he looked to Icarus.

"Hey, son. Go tell the others that we're back. And that the huntresses are outside waiting for the meal to start." Tsara watched as both cubs returned to the den in which everyone slept, before rounding on her husband. "Daedalus, I was in the middle of…" And her mate interrupted her; perhaps the only being in the mortal realm allowed to do so with no reaction or consequence. "Unfairly punishing Icarus for something that wasn't his fault." Daedalus' voice was smooth, powerful and pondering, but it did not suggest patience for injustice or even emotional intelligence if it concerned a cub being mistreated.

Tsara simply stared at Daedalus, neither one breaking eye-contact and ceding any ground as they now found themselves alone in front of the underground cave's spring.

"Our son cannot afford to be weak, Daedalus. He has to know he is out here in the Wastelands, at least for now." To that, Daedalus raised his eyebrow. "And you think our boy, of all animals, wouldn't be smart enough to perceive that?" Tsara shook her head. "You know what I'm talking about. He's too soft and wordy for his own good, especially out here." Daedalus simply scoffed. "I'd think I'd be a more competent judge of that, _considering_."

Tsara had almost completely forgotten that her husband had been born to this territory, which in Daedalus' mind really just confirmed the difference between the two. It also informed his next words to her. "Listen, _princess_ , I had taken Jubei with me today so that he could have a turn in scouting the other lands. As well as the hyena clan activity in the Outlands and the Shadowlands." Tsara tilted her head, before her mind had put it together. "Funny, that you'd call them by those names." She commented, to which Daedalus simply smirked. "Well, if we're going to actually establish our own kingdom, we must carry ourselves like a true land-holding Pride."

All of her frustration and anger, vanishing at an instant. That charm and underlying way with words reminded Tsara why she chose to join Daedalus' Pride after her exile. And why she had no problem with him adopting orphaned cubs he found, though she also appreciated that he was a bit… selective in that regard. "Well said. And what did you two find out?" She asked, to which Daedalus chuckled.

"Oh, just that Tahira's Clan is being their usual selves. As expected, they have broken every non-aggression pact they've made, but unexpectedly, it appears that Uru's attitude is starting to take a toll on her team and her Pride in general." Tsara had heard this somewhere before, but the irony was just irresistible to her. "Hmm… And she was the one who always said that my fall was inevitable due to my _confidence_ issues." To that, Daedalus had to agree, if only on principle.

"They do say arrogance is blinding, and the mere perception of arrogance can cause one to lose sight of themselves as well. And, very soon, we shall see that Uru shares your fate. And that Ahadi answers for the crimes he committed against my family." Tsara liked it when her mate gave her what she wanted, but there was also a hint of something more when Daedalus mentioned Ahadi, and the past transgressions he until now had no way of getting restitution for.

"Perhaps, when we take Pride Rock and consolidate it into our kingdom, Telemachos will see fit to bless us with our own Lion Guard, and all of the powers that entails. After all, he always did want you to take care of this pride and your family. And what better way to do that than to take a crown?" Daedalus perhaps saw right through Tsara's words, but he had never cared about such before. And he wasn't going to start now.

"And perhaps right some wrongs on the way there." Daedalus said, as he led Tsara outside, to join his pride in their meal.


	6. The Inheritor of the Pridelands

**One week later, Noon time near the waterhole**

Today was the big day; Uru kept glancing at her shoulder to ensure the lionhead mark wouldn't disappear. Rafiki had warned her that Taka's fifth month birthday would be the day he'd receive the mark of his inheritance, but now that the day was upon her she almost didn't want to face it. However, she knew that she should be happy for her son; after all, the Pridelands would continue long after she had been buried, and who better to bring in the future than her son.

Still, she wondered where this would leave her adopted son. Neither one of her sons would be considered as less than the other, but it concerned her that the Spirits would be the ones to decide his place in the Pride on this day. They were the ones who decided who was on _her_ team, after all; it occurred to her that if she had her way she would never have named Kujivu the Bravest of her team. It also occurred to her that she was perhaps happy to be sending the Outlander King back to his own domain on this day. He and Kanai had always been the ones to stop her from making her more radical decisions; even Ahadi didn't overrule her as often as these two did.

For all that they criticized her for, the two allied monarchs were really no different than she was. At least she didn't presume to tell another ruler how to rule their kingdom. She wondered if Mohatu's subordinates had ever dared to defy his policies or decisions. She especially wondered if Shupaza's team had been even more brash, given his constant weakened state.

However, a voice broke her from her thoughts. "My Queen?" Uru recognized that voice, and when she turned around to see Mega. "Shouldn't you be lined up outside?" She asked, her beautiful, contralto voice exuding dignity towards her subject. However, Mega merely smirked a rather knowing smirk. "With all due respect, let's be serious. An adolescent like me, joining the new Lion Guard? We both know it'll be the runts the Spirits will choose. And speaking of which, I was sent here by King Ahadi. He wanted me to inform you that the ceremony is supposed to be starting soon." The teenaged lion said, and Uru scoffed. "Hmph, in case Ahadi missed it, _I'm_ the Queen. The ceremony starts when I say it does."

Uru said this, but she knew exactly how she would have felt if someone had been late to her own inheritance ceremony. In fact, she somewhat held it against Shupaza for not being alive to see her receive the mark and gifts of the Fiercest, even if she knew that to be an irrational thought to have. However, she put that thought out of her mind as she looked upon the beige-furred teen, and realized something. "Don't you _want_ to be part of the Lion Guard? After all, there is so much power to be had; the Lion Guard can go where it wants when it wants to, and so long as it's in the Pridelands' interests the members can do as they please. " Uru said, pride beaming as she described her tenure as leader. However, Mega shook his head.

"But, no matter what, the Lion Guard still has to have _some_ kinds of rules and boundaries they can never break. But a king can do anything he wants, for as long as he wants, and doesn't have to worry about anything but when his next meal is. And all without any of the duties of defending his territory unless someone is foolish enough to challenge him directly." Mega said, his eyes glittering at the idealized and a bit naïve dream he described. Uru almost chuckled at this, but it almost perfectly described what she herself wished for her queenship to entail.

Uru's mark glowed, signaling that the mantle was being passed at this precise moment, with or without her. With her signal Mega exited the way he entered, while Uru herself walked out to the promontory, joining Ahadi, Taka and Rafiki. The queen stood between her husband and son, completing the picture to the subjects. However, as Rafiki stepped forward to perform the ceremonial chants, the picture was not completed in Uru's mind.

She hated seeing Mufasa being unable to join the royal family in this ceremony, as he was not a born member of said family and inarguably was no more special than any of the other rogue cubs and their families gathered today. Uru could only hope that her adopted son would be chosen by the Spirits to become part of Taka's team, but that was perhaps what she hated the most. Once again, the Spirits were telling her what to do; once again, she could not choose her own fate.

Her mark itched; it was time. She closed her eyes as she took her breath, and ensured that her roar would be pointed upwards. Once that was done, Uru unleashed the Roar of the Elders for the last time. And as she did, the Kings of the Past were summoned, and the spectacle was almost mythical and mystical to behold.

Everyone recognized Mohatu immediately, him being the longest lived and most fondly remembered King in recent memory. In fact, he was the only of the Lion Kings to have died of natural causes, and that includes the second lion to appear directly after him, that being Shupaza. Even some of the rogues at the base of Pride Rock could not help but bow in respect, whether they truly respected royalty and nobility or not. Despite constantly being ill, to the point of not always being able to leave Pride Rock for very long, Shupaza still gave all he had and more to the betterment and gain of the Pridelands.

In short order, their power began to coalesce and descend, bestowing the lionhead mark upon Taka and all of the powers that came with it. The lions present, Pridelander and outsider alike, dipped their heads in respect, but it was the non-lions gathered that bowed the lowest. Almost as though Taka was already King, much to Uru's silent chagrin. Not that she could show it, but her chagrin increased even more as the Spirits began to choose Taka's team, bestowing the lionhead marks in order.

First, the Bravest was choosen, and to no one's surprise it was Lieneth's son Ojore. Second would be the Strongest, and that would be Kweli and Aluna's son Mikali. Third was the Fastest, and Makoto would succeed his father Joto in the position. And finally, the Keenest of Sight was designated to Kujivu's son, continuing the tradition of assigning the prince of an allied Pride to the Lion Guard. Uru could practically feel Mufasa deflate at the results before she could see it with her eyes, and her congratulatory façade almost failed her once she saw this.

However, the key word was 'almost', for there was something conspicuous about the Rulers of the Past. That is, conspicuous for those who knew and cared about the history of the Pridelands. In addition to Shupaza and Mohatu, there also was Kifalme, Lutalo, Kuzimu, Kionkama, and finally the very first Lion King, Hadithi.

However, it was Kuzimu who had stood out to Uru. He had never even so much as served on the Lion Guard, yet there he was amongst the Kings that oversaw the entire procession. Kuzimu had murdered his father and older brother, and had forced his brother's betrothed to birth his cubs in order to seize the throne. And yet, when Taka unleashed his very first Roar, Kuzimu also roared along as though he were a trueborn King. A plan hatched in Uru's mind, upon seeing this.

 _If a lion like him can be a King, anything is possible._


	7. The Law of Balance

**Three Days Later, Morning in the Lair of the Lion Guard**

In the days that followed, Taka began to spend most of his time with Kweli and Joto. He quickly grew fond of his mother's former teammates, who seemed to have lightened up so much more since their retirements. In many ways, Taka enjoyed their company almost as much he enjoyed his father's company, and even looked forward to their lessons even if they shared the habit of still lecturing him for long hours.

The colors and scents of their fur had exuded different, yet similar vibes to Uru's successor. Kweli's mocha-fur was complemented by an ashen-black mane, his lime-green eyes shining as brightly as Mikali's did. Unlike Mikali, there was not a shred of fat on Kweli's body, and as such he was at most just 10 pounds heavier than his companion.

Which wasn't saying much, as the yellow-furred, reddish-orange maned lion was so lean yet so elegant and graceful looking. Though he no longer possessed the divine speed he had during his tenure, he could definitely still outpace most lions and some cheetahs, as shown whenever Taka would do speed training with his two mentors.

Every once in a while, the King would join them, hoping to spend as much time with the young heir as he could given how busy life was about to become for them both. On many occasions, Zuzu would fly in to inform them of matters that required the attention of the Lion Guard, and the fact that Uru was never present for these lessons became more and more conspicuous.

But, nonetheless, Ahadi, Kweli and Joto would always use any and every outing, as a teachable moment. Whether it was helping the young Guardians scare off the odd cheetah or find the occasional lost foal, the young prince always made the most of his time with his friends and family.

"So…" Kweli said one day, after one such excursion with the budding Lion Guard. "You might be wondering what the point of these fun little adventures are." Taka didn't really think about it beyond the fact that he was enjoying himself, but now that Kweli had mentioned it…

"Actually, I had thought that this was training for when I would need it most. You know, teaching me what to expect from my subjects and team." Taka answered solemnly, and for what it was worth the boy was wise well beyond his years. Ahadi was both happy and worried at the same time, but he decided to allow it to be a positive at this moment as Joto picked up where his companion left off.

"Let's say, for example, that one day we kick out a rogue lion who was chasing a random klipspringer, and we prevent him from so much as laying a claw on it. And then, a few days later, a lioness from the pride kills that same klipspringer and serves it to me as my dinner. In other words, we say we follow the Circle of Life, but we kill and eat these animals same as the hyenas and our other enemies do."

Taka became uneasy at having it heard like that, but then he steeled up his nerves. "Well, in that light, we _do_ look like hypocrites, don't we?" He said, earning a laugh from Ahadi. "Trust me, I thought the same thing when I was first learning about it all." Taka also laughed, and now more than ever was it obvious just how much Taka had inherited Ahadi's features and eyes, even if said features and eyes were enveloped in Uru's fur.

"Heh, perhaps so, but as you know, it's all part of the Circle of Life. If one doesn't know the rules, it all sounds like a load of elephant dung. See, rogues and other unsavory types would be uneducated about these rules, and many, such as my father, choose to remain willfully ignorant to the laws. That's one reason the Lion Guard has to be ready and willing to enforce these laws at all times." Kweli and Joto both raised their eyebrows at this explanation, perhaps somewhat impressed that Ahadi had retained all the information he would have heard from Mohatu.

"Sounds similar to what Mom called the Law of Balance." Taka said, and Kweli nodded. "Well, the Law of Balance is a major part of it, and you could call it the diametric opposite of the Law of the Pride in many ways. Unlike the Law of the Pride, the Law of Balance dictates that there is a time, place and order for everything. For example, during a hunt, do we target the foal, the old mare or the leader of the herd?"

Taka pondered this for a second, knowing that his first answer was wrong. He himself would have considered going after the foal, but he knew the correct answer to Kweli's question. "Well, the old mare, I think." Joto looked at Ahadi, who looked away in embarrassment at the memory before the former Fastest turned to look at the current Fiercest.

"Yes. Now, _some_ would go for the foal, because she's an easy target. And some would go for the big stallion, because he's _not_ an easy target. But, what good is it if the herds decide they don't like that and leave? What good is it if the herds see you as no better than the hyenas or rogues they seek protection from?"

Taka thought this over, and now would come the hard part in the form of Taka's next question, as he looked to his father. "Dad, aren't _you_ a former rogue? Mom and Grandma talk all about not allowing 'mangy rogues' to do as they please, and so far all I've heard is how much they are bad for a kingdom. But you aren't anything like that. And don't they also know Mufasa's father was a rogue? And what about Mufasa, anyway? No Lion Guard of mine will chase my brother away, future rogue or not." Kweli was rather enthused about the idea of Taka taking such a stand, but Joto had his doubts.

"Mufasa won't be King of the Pridelands, yes, but who is to say that he's going to be yet another rogue? After all, King Uroho has a daughter that shall inherit his crown. Mufasa will balance Choyana out, and vice versa, so the Goldlands should treat him really well."

Suddenly, the past three days made since. It was odd to most of the Pride that Uru would deem it necessary for Mufasa to take royal lessons and learn the duties of a king, but Taka now had the pertinent information.

And with that, Taka worried less about Mufasa's future.


	8. The Strange Lion Part 1

**Late Afternoon That Same Day, the Southern Borders**

The past three days have been a shock to the Queen of the Pridelands; she had shut herself off from even the company of her family as she dealt with her new situation. Kanai and Kujivu did as they were told and returned to their Kingdoms, the new Lion Guard having been formally chosen by the Spirits. She almost couldn't believe it, but the lack of the lionhead mark on her shoulder was real, and the fact that her roars now only produced sound and nothing more meant that she was merely like any other Queen of the Pride.

Perhaps because Shupaza was ever the considerate male, or perhaps he was simply unable to, it was pretty much established that Uru would take the throne when she came of age. The Spirits even went so far as to declare her the next heir to the crown, despite Shupaza still holding onto the Roar well after she had passed her 5th month birthday. He didn't live to give up the Roar, and perhaps that was why he had continued to be a presence in her conscience.

 _Where are you now, Shupaza? Why do you forsake me, when I need you most?_ Uru thought as she continued on her path. She wondered if the zebra haunch in her mouth was going to a good cause. But, as she wondered this, she had made it to her destination, as the voice that sounded behind her informed her.

"Uru, my lady. You know how to be fashionably late." The male voice tried, and failed, to hide his frustration with the highborn lioness's lack of care for anyone's time but her own. But, it's not as though he didn't understand why she was like this; it wasn't his first time dealing with royalty. Uru, for her part, giggled at his words like a smitten teenager as she set down her gift.

"What can I say? The duties of a Queen are many." She flirted as she turned around, and there the rogue lion was. "As you probably know, I am alone." The bright-furred rogue with the blood-hued mane would have seen an opportunity having heard that, if only Uru hadn't been a Queen in her own right. But, it wasn't as if the lion had no experience with haughty royalty. Far from it, in fact.

"And don't you stand alone, amongst your pride. I'm sure you also realize that I have also done my part, as well?" Uru raised her eyebrow at that. "You mean, you have secured the Goldlanders, as in Uroho's pride, as allies?" Uru almost couldn't believe it, given Uroho's dislike of her and her way of ruling and her attitude in general. "Well, most of the _Ivory Tower_ Pride, anyway. Does it _really_ belong to Uroho, given how quickly the majority of his Pride overruled him in favor of adding their new boy toy to their den?" Uru was reminded of her father and Shupaza's lesson in regards to the subjects of her kingdom, and now could understand why they emphasized keeping the Pride happy with her.

That said, she had always seen Uroho as an undeserving blowhard, and hypocritical one at that. She batted her eyes at the news of her rival's predicament. "Oh, you sure are a strange lion, Herod." She cooed, basking in the feeling of power over her enemies, especially power that was exerted without her having to do much of anything. The lion of that name had to ensure that he did not roll his eyes at this. "My Queen, I am sure that I have proven to you what I mean when I say that I have great wisdom and power, and those two things aren't always as clear to some. The Breezelander and Askoka Prides both failed to recognize my talents, but you have not made their same mistake. Your son Mufasa will have all the power he could ever hope for or want, be it in the Pridelands or the Goldlands, or even both."

Herod definitely knew what to say, and Uru ate it up as though she were a cub tasting meat for the very first time in her life. However, the bright rogue had to know that his 'wisdom and power' would only go so far. "And, let me guess, you now expect a reward for your services? Your part? I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that your part isnt quite over yet."

No, Herod was not surprised. In fact, he expected this, hence why he gave a signal. And, in that moment, what Uru had suspected was not in fact another fallen branch opened it's bright yellow eyes, and unsheathed it's hood. "I take it that it issss my time?" The oily black cobra hissed, earning a nod from Herod. "Yes, Sumu. You know what to do." Sumu hissed out a chuckle, before stopping short. "Yesss, but what of Queen Uru'ssss approval? Would sssshe care to have mangy wild dogs in her kingdom, ssssshould sssshe have need of them?"

 _Good to know even this snake understands who is the one in charge around here._ Uru thought, as she also considered the question at hand. "The wild dogs have never truly gotten along with either King Uroho or the hyena clans, and I'm not inclined to believe they'd respect my power any more." Herod shrugged, but also recognized that this wasn't necessarily a denial either.

"It's all in what you want, your highness. Either way, I'm planning on enlisting them to help me reunited with my mate and cubs in the Askoka Pride, and to help me overthrow Sultani and his ilk. I had hoped to help them along the way in getting rid of another bothersome King, but I guess I'll just have to find another way to repay them." Herod didn't give gifts, or favors, but only he knew this. And he also knew exactly how to push the spoiled Queen's buttons, and make her do exactly what he'd need her to do.

"Sultani losing power? Oh, isn't that also a bit of delicious irony, given his attitude towards my Lion Guard." Uru followed, and perhaps she knew that Herod was playing her like a fiddle. And perhaps she herself also had a plan, or simply did not care so long as she ended up getting the last laugh in the end. "You sly fox. I'm in; the dogs, at least, will be more easily cowed and manipulated than hyenas would be. So long as they are fed, they shall be loyal to our cause." Uru led, and Herod followed, as he signaled to Sumu.

"How can they, and I, be of service, my Queen?"


	9. Different Goals, Different Lessons

**The next morning, the Royal Den**

The adopted prince rose much earlier than usual, not really feeling like sleeping. His belly was full, and he had fallen asleep easily enough, but the emotions of the past three days still had a tight hold on him. He quietly made his way towards the alcove the lionesses called 'the pantry' and began to sharpen his teeth on the bones of a dead creature's skeleton, occupied with his thoughts.

Turns out, it wasn't just Mufasa who didn't get as much sleep as it was assumed.

"You're up early, Mufasa." The golden cub turned around, to see Uru making her way to the den. "Careful that you don't poke your gums, Mufasa." Yawning lazily, the cub let go of the ungulate skull, and allowed the Queen to cuddle him with her head. "Did Ahadi give you your combat lessons yesterday?" At this, Mufasa's mood plunged. "No. He was too busy giving Taka and his Lion Guard lessons." Uru raised her eyebrow at that.

"If anyone should be training a Lion Guard, it should be Kweli or Joto. Though, perhaps a former rogue would know best how such ruffians would operate…" Uru pondered this, but then her resolve hardened. "But Ahadi had his instructions. And he also knows how I feel about my sons being made to feel unequal." Uru had understood how much her adopted son longed for her husband's attention and acceptance. But, more importantly, she also knew that _she_ had wanted Ahadi to accept Mufasa as a prince.

"Muffy, don't let your father's ways fool you. He actually values you very much, and loves you as much as he loves Taka. Even if he has trouble expressing it, you are a proud part of this family. After all, he's proud and certain of any choice that I make." Uru preened, but thankfully Mufasa could only hear the good of her words. However, he still wasn't completely certain. "How can you be so sure?" Uru chuckled at that.

"Because he told me as such." She smiled consolingly. "And you know what else he said? He also said that, though Taka has the Roar and the Guard, you have the muscles and brains to manage the most important parts of a Kingdom. The fine details, if you will." Mufasa's crimson eyes brightened. "He did?!" Uru continued to nuzzle the young cub. "Yes, that's exactly what he said."

Mufasa, after a few moments, had another question. "Mother, I was wondering. The Circle of Life is all about balance, sure, but wouldn't that balance suggest that the biggest, strongest, smartest, and most capable lion becomes King?" Uru nodded. "Yes, but the Kings of the Past are the ones who decides these things. But even they are bound by the Law of the Pride, for that has existed well before even the first Lion Guard." That piqued Mufasa's interest.

And Uru would explain in more detail, as she'd take her adopted son with her.

 **Midday, Five Stones**

The five young Guardians waited as they were told; boredom was really setting in, to the point that Ojore and Mikali felt there was time to get a few rounds of wrestling in. "Ugh, what's taking Kujivu so long?" Makoto asked, uncertain if the Mikali or Ojore even cared enough to hear him over their wrestling match. In either case, Ojore had managed to pin Mikali, and took the chance to answer. "I don't know. But I'll bet it has to do with his duties in the Outlands." There was a slight mocking edge to the red cub's words, and not even Mikali bench-pressing him off to get back to his feet could erase the smirk on the Bravest Guardian's face. At this, the Keenest of Sight rolled his deep blue eyes.

"I'll have you know that my father probably has even more responsibilities to attend to than Ahadi would, given that he doesn't have a Lion Guard to help him out with any unsavory types." The Keenest of Sight possessed a stuffy, intellectual sounding voice that lended itself well to sarcastic remarks. But it also held in it a blunt honesty that Taka definitely valued. But sometimes it definitely got on Ojore's nerves. "I'd hardly think your Dad is worried about that, since you Outlanders _look_ like you'd dine on someone's guts for just looking at you guys wrong." Kilio simply shrugged.

"You'd be surprised at how many animals see a dangerous pride and think to challenge us. Especially the wild dogs and the hyenas." Taka looked away from Ojore and Mikali's sparring session as Kilio said this. "It's a good thing that they hate each other more than they hate us lions. Just imagine if they put aside their differences and formed a coalition with each other." Taka wondered idly, but unfortunately he was rudely interrupted with Ojore being sent flying into him, knocking both he and Kilio off their perches on the rock they sat on. Ojore simply chuckled at that.

"Sorry, thought I had Mikali pinned a little better." He sheepishly said as he rolled off his teammates. However, all of the cubs would get a start when an adult male's voice sounded over the merriment. "As the Bravest, your technique and stamina should be nearly perfect." Kilio was the first to recognize his father's voice, but the other Guardians jumped up to face what they thought was a threat. Kujivu simply laughed.

"Good to see your instincts are on point, but go ahead and be at ease. I'm a friendly outsider." Taka sighed in relief, before Kilio spoke up again. "Oh yeah. I should probably have told you guys this sooner, but remember when King Ahadi said that today would be a special lesson?" Taka couldn't remember it, but he also remembered being the first one to fall asleep after yesterday's lesson. Makoto and Ojore nodded, however. "Oh, yeah. Today we'd learn about how the Lion Guard's power extends beyond the borders of the Pridelands, as well."

 _Well, if you're just going to say it._ Kujivu thought, remembering just how often he 'enforced' the law of the Pridelands well beyond the borders of Pride Rock, and how often Uru led such excursions. "Yes." Kujivu said aloud. "Starting with a tour of the Outlands. Prince Taka, I think you should especially pay attention, given you'll be the one my son deals with the most once he's king." He signaled for the cubs to follow, as he began walking from the pentagram formation of Five Stones.

Little did he know that the cubs weren't the only ones following along.


	10. All That It Seems

**Entrance to Daedalus Cave, Early Evening**

Daedalus began to really savor his meal. It wasn't often that he got his claws on the spicy delicacy that was hyena meat, but on this day a young, rather enterprising hyena led her band of hunters into his cave in the hopes of devouring the cubs of his pride. Big mistake, as Daedalus was always around to cub-sit when the huntresses were out and about. Even though they had returned, Daedalus told them that he would not be joining the cubs in getting the choice cuts of the meat in favor the hyena he had killed.

Almost as if the day needed to get any better, the martial eagle scout that he sent out landed in front of him, just in time to witness Daedalus tear into his meal. "Ah, Kiri. Good to see you. Want to join me?" The large, dark male offered some of his unusual meal to the martial eagle, who looked to gag a bit before declining. "No, but I do have news regarding your enemy." He said, at which point Daedalus gave him his full attention. "Oh?" He led, and Kiri followed. "You and Tsara were right. The Pridelands are practically defenseless now, with the new Lion Guard being made up of a bunch of cubs. Also, I have also spotted Herod on meeting with Queen Uru on numerous occasions; between his talks with her and the wild dogs, I can't help but feel as though he's planning something big." At that, Daedalus involuntarily loosed a low growl.

"Uru doesn't have that damned roar of her anymore, though… And her team _**CLEARLY**_ isn't running about anymore, if she's cavorting around with that scumbag Herod... I imagine he won't be too keen in risking his worthless skin for Ulaghai's bastard son."

Despite all that he had heard, the big dark lion's violet eyes began to alight with optimism. Kiri knew why; Daedalus was the best fighter in the Pride, even while Telemachos still ruled it. Telemachos' tragic murder and the callousness with which the Wastelands had treated the younger brother's resulting grief had only hardened the great lion into a more ruthless killer. It occurred to Kiri that Daedalus had saved any kindness he had left for his son, the cubs of the Pride, and his mate. And in that order.

However, this was perhaps the exact reason his friend worried so much for the vengeful lion's train of thought. "Daedalus, Uru and Ahadi may no longer have an experienced Lion Guard at their beck and call, but that doesn't mean you can just charge Pride Rock and complete your vengeance so easily." Kiri warned, and though Daedalus had unknowingly tightened his grip on the dead hyena's head, he took a breath when he realized his meal's head had been sliced off. Upon licking his claws clean, the dark lion responded, his head cooled off now.

"You and Tsara both say the same things… I know. And I'm not without plans of my own." Daedalus said, his defensive tone returning after a few moments. But then, he shook his head, his long black mane swaying and swishing as he did. His mind cleared, Daedalus turned and entered the underground oasis. Despite not wanting to burden others with his problems, he did have allies, and all seven of them were right there, enjoying their lunch and playing with their cubs.

 **Ivory Tower in the Goldlands, Sunset**

The princess and her playmates were simply in awe of the beautiful, red-maned stranger in the base den; though the King refused to allow him to sleep in the lionesses' caves, it wasn't long before more than half the pride gravitated towards the docile Wastelander. In fact, they had interrupted his sleep just to get his attention, but the gracious former rogue simply laughed it off as he entertained his unexpected guests.

His mood only elevated as the cubs also entered the den, and especially as the princess called out to him. "Munin! Are you awake?" She already knew the answer, but felt it polite to ask anyway. The 7 adult lionesses made way for their princess and the cubs, and practically swooned as the cubs of the Pride swarmed Munin and elicited a laugh from the lion as they began to play with his mane. "Good to see you again, Choyana. How's your father?" The yellow-tinted, brown-eyed, pudgy cub of that name simply shrugged; she knew her father didn't much care for Munin. However, her friendship with Munin mattered more at this moment.

"Dad's always been so busy, but lately he seems to not even have time for me or even to visit Mom's grave. He's always out with the Border Guards when he's not in some meeting or discussion with the animal leaders." Munin empathized with the young cub, but felt almost personally insulted by what he heard. _What I wouldn't give to be able to see my own cub._

The looks of concern on the lionesses and cubs faces told Munin that he definitely said that aloud, but he couldn't help it. "Uroho really should count himself lucky; he at least gets to see his cub anytime he wants. We aren't all so lucky." At this, the lionesses began murmuring and jeering. "That bitch." One of them said. "Uru should be ashamed of herself." Another joined in. However, Munin's sense of graciousness had not yet waned enough to allow the adopted mother of his son to be insulted. Not quite yet.

"Now, now. In fairness, Uru didn't have to help me. Nor did she have to put in a good word for me to the King. I should be grateful that, soon enough, my son will eventually join me here." Munin really didn't want to think too much about Uru's arbitrary rules and strictness as it concerned Mufasa, preferring instead to settle for what relationship he was allowed to have with the boy. However, the revelry was just not destined to continue, for in short order everything went quiet.

It took a moment for Munin to register that sounds of mirth and playfulness had rather abruptly turned into muted murmers of apprehension. But seeing Choyana look over to the entrance of the cave caused him to also do the same. And when he did, he was greeted with a pair of cold, restrained, yet blazingly vicious pair of orange eyes that bore right into his soul. Not that Munin wanted to let the Goldlander King know this, of course.

So rarely did Uroho come to this place, that Choyana had convinced herself that he didn't know where it was. An amusing and equally unlikely possibility, but here he stood, his yellow-tinted fur being just the same as Choyana's. In fact the only differences between the father and daughter were their eye color, the presence of a flowing, brownish-gold mane, and the fact that his fur was filled to the brim with muscles. For a moment, the daughter looked pleased that Uroho had come to join in the games and relaxation with the rest of the Pride, but the next moment dashed those hopes right on the stone she and her playmates rolled on.

"So, this is where _my huntresses_ and _my_ daughter have been." It almost seemed as though Uroho was directing his words as an insult to the former Wastelander, but one particularly brave, or just especially dense, lioness attempted to lighten the mood. "Sire, did you come to-?" Uroho didn't take his eyes off of the smaller adult male that had until now been playing with his daughter. "I came to see what was making _my_ den shudder and heave as though we were out in the middle of the zebra plains. I had almost thought the Pride was being attacked by a contingent of rogues, but instead, it's you lionesses _shirking your duties_ in favor of this rogue."

Munin took a breath; he felt this was the time to hold his tongue. Not that he had to, for the lionesses present would not remain silent. "Sire, we were simply taking some time to get to know our new addition to the Pride." Uroho almost visibly flinched at that, knowing in his heart that this lioness was thinking 'our new King'. In fact, most of these lionesses looked at Munin with hungry, lustful eyes. And Uroho hated it so much. Especially as he saw that his daughter hadn't yet moved away from the offending lion.

"Yeah, Daddy. He's been here almost 3 months now, but we're just dying to hear stories of the Wastelands." Munin had hated every moment of his life in the Wastelands, and looked away from Uroho. He knew the Goldlander King was barely tolerating his presence, and right now the lionesses defending him was perhaps not helping his case.

"Choyana, to the den. Now. And the rest of you…" He counted seven lionesses. Out of a total of 10. And all of the Pride's cubs were present. Uroho huffed, perhaps picking his battles. "See to it that you do your duties in the morning. I don't want Izuno to have to lead the hunt tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Whether it was or wasn't, the lionesses at least nodded.


	11. What To Expect

**Two months later, Morning, Pride Rock**

Kilio awoke earlier than everyone else in the Pride, as usual. And, as usual, he ascended to the top of Pride Rock to 'warm up' his eyes. This consisted of him simply staring out over the entirety of the Pridelands, hoping to get a glimpse of the fleeting nightlife. The Sight of Royals was a power that he particularly enjoyed using; even the self-proclaimed 'shamans' and 'spiritualists' wished they could even glance at the entire kingdom at once, let alone do what Kilio could now do and see any and everything he wanted at a given time. So long as he stood atop Pride Rock, there was no place in the kingdom he could not see to the finest detail.

As such, he almost laughed when he saw the Queen's majordomo leaving her nest to do her morning rounds; he almost wondered what the point was when he could do her job much faster and much more safely than she could ever hope to. That said, the Outlander Guardian descended Pride Rock and into the Lair of the Lion Guard, just in time to see the rest of his team awaking and stretching their muscles. Taka and Makoto, being of similar size and having the propensity towards, gravitated towards one another and began to jog in place, their feet gradually moving quicker and quicker as the mock-race continued. Mikali and Ojore, the bigger cubs, began to wrestle with one another, though at this point Mikali's greater strength was more than enough to trounce Ojore's more polished technique.

But the leonine yawn from the adult male took the Keenest of Sight's concentration, for Kweli was right next to him. "Ah, the early riser. I assume you've already warmed yourself up?" Kweli's inquisitive, yet friendly green eyes betrayed that he already knew the answer. Kujivu's son was going to be just as he was, and that meant Kweli's retirement was going to be sweet. The boys were all about 8 months old; they would be yearlings soon enough, and the tufts of fur on their heads had changed into short previews of their manes.

"Before you guys go on patrol today, I have a something to say." Kweli said, and at this, Mikali looked to his father with some worry. He knew when his father used his professional tone, that it was serious. However, since his tenure as a Guardian had been passed on, Kweli had rarely became deadly serious. That was just how serious this message was, which was why the former Keenest of Sight wasted no time in scaling the tall stone near the pond of their lair. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Boys, you are all getting older. Especially you, Taka. I'm sure your parents have been training you more on the duties of the King. And today, you will learn about one of the more pressing matters a King has to worry about. Namely, the problems facing a kingdom." The pre-adolescents shared looks at one another, as Kweli continued. "It's nothing too dangerous, just yet. But, nonetheless, in your formative and adult years, each one of you will be instrumental in helping Taka solve these problems. And you will need to keep your eyes open for the potential threats the kingdom faces. Do you understand?"

Kweli waited for all of the cubs to nod, and noticed that Mikali was the last to do so. But the retired Guardian continued. "The first thing is the case of the hyenas. The ones that Kujivu probably told you about the day he visited." Kilio and Taka both had honestly dismissed them as threats, given how it seemed that they were easily swayed by food and other 'luxuries' that a Pride would take for granted. That said, since Uru's team had retired, and gone their ways, the hyenas have been getting bolder. "Hyenas are apparently tolerated in the Outlands, and have free reign in the Wastelands as well, for a given definition of 'reign'. I don't need to tell you boys that hyenas aren't exactly what you'd call 'law-abiding' or even respectful of any rules beyond their own. I mean, don't treat them like they're scoundrels or outlaws, but _do_ remind them _why_ they should stay on their side of the borders."

Ojore, Mikali and Makoto all shared a look that conveyed how they looked forward to exercising their skill sets by chasing and fighting some hyenas. Taka, for his part, didn't really feel the need to condemn the hyenas for their ways, especially after the lessons and stories Ahadi had shared with him. _The hyenas just can't be worse than any rogue or outlaw running about the Wastelands._ He thought as Kilio seemed to ponder whether the warnings of Kujivu and now Kweli should be considered for future reference.

"The second and third cases… Well, they are more difficult to discuss." At Kweli's words, the other cubs became deathly silent, not wanting to miss these words. Kweli looked at Taka, his eyes softening as he realized exactly what he was going to have to say. "I worry about Queen Uru's state of mind. Since she relinquished the Roar of the Elders, her decisions concerning the kingdom and her stance on rogues have gotten… less forgiving." Taka knew exactly what he meant by this, and Kilio almost winced at what he witnessed just a few weeks ago. It was good to know that it wasn't just hyenas that Uru had no love for. That said…

"What's more, there have been sightings of a rogue lion throughout the Pridelands. Some believe be is just passing through, others believe that he is here to challenge for the throne." That statement earned bewildered looks from the young Guardians, and it was Ojore who spoke up. "But… If the rogue were to challenge for the crown, the challenge would go to Queen Uru. Does this rogue have a death wish?" Taka and Kilio both were surprised that Ojore even cared enough to pay attention to that part of the lesson, though both princes suspected that it was because Ojore was looking forward to honing his skills on any rogue not smart enough to know why challenging a birthright queen was a bad idea.

"If this is the case, this rogue is beyond mad with either ambition or may truly seek his own death, as you say. Either way, the reports all agree that he is definitely a problem Uru would need to invoke her right to assistance to handle. If he challenges her before your training is complete, you five are to flee if you even suspect he may be victorious. Understood?" The five cubs knew exactly how serious the retired lion was as it concerned this rogue, and though they nodded in obedience, they still wanted nothing more than to see this rogue for themselves.

They'd get their chance during their morning patrol. Which would happen once Zuzu had finished her morning report.


	12. Daedalus

**High Noon, The Northern Borders**

Kilio was happy that they weren't seen just yet; he wondered if Taka understood exactly what he was asking his team to do. While patrolling, the five Guardians had caught sight of and began to track the very rogue that Zuzu had described to them. Worryingly, he was exactly as Zuzu said he was. His muscles rippled as he walked, his trot triumphant as he carried a poached gazelle in his jaws towards the northern river. His black mane complemented his chocolate fur, and in combination with his violet eyes only served to make him appear even darker and more obvious in the vibrant savannah.

 _Wait, violet eyes?_ Kilio thought as he realized too late that the rogue had stopped dead in his tracks and had turned around to stare at him. More importantly, the rest of the Lion Guard was wondering why the rogue was looking over to where they were hiding. "What's he doing?" Makoto asked nervously, wondering if he should even bother lowering his voice. Ojore, for his part, considered that stealth was pointless now, but Taka spoke before he could act. "I don't know… But don't move until I tell you too." He said firmly.

"Come out!" The massive, dark rogue roared out. His voice was exactly what one would have expected from a dark, vicious, battle-hardened rogue. And his tone was exactly as threatening as his well-defined, well-trained muscles were; Ahadi would have definitely had trouble here, if he had been present. Which made Makoto, Kilio and Taka wonder what chance they stood here.

"I know you five are there. I can smell you! Come out!" He repeated once again. The four other cubs looked to one another, and now Ojore speaks up. "I like our odds." He said, causing Taka to stare at the reddish-brown cub as though he grew another head. However, Taka then thought of the power he now possessed, and had been waiting to try it out on another lion for months now. And here was his chance. "Well, you heard the fool. Let's go." Taka said, and with that the five of them left the bushes and stood before the great lion.

He looked at each one in turn, but it was Taka who held his gaze. "You… You must be Uru's and Ahadi's son. If I didn't know better, I might have mistook you for…" He stopped short, and changed the subject. "You five are the new Lion Guard, from what I see." Taka scoffed. "Very perceptive. But you should have also perceived that that…" Taka pointed at the dead gazelle by the dark lion. "… Doesn't belong to you." The rogue shrugged.

"You're right. It belongs to my pride." The other four cubs gasped, hearing this 'rogue' reveal that he may very well not be alone after all. "No… It doesn't." Taka said, baring his teeth at the massive fighter before him. Taka perhaps understood what chance he stood if he didn't have the Roar, and so did this lion before him. "How do we call you?" Taka asked, realizing the great lion was making no aggressive move whatsoever. Kilio raised his eyebrow at the question, but the dark lion answered.

"Daedalus. Undoubtedly, the so-called King of this Pride would have told you of me." He said, his face contorting in derision of Taka's father. Taka growled, but did not let his temper get the better of him. "He has. And he's told me that you and your allies are to be treated as enemies of the crown." To that Daedalus smirked, an ironic, knowing smirk as he then said what he thought. "Yet, he tolerates his queen cavorting around with Herod and Sumu with no problem?"

The Lion Guard froze at that, this new information slamming full force into their minds and making them question the truth of it. "You will do well to keep my mother's name out of your mouth." Taka said, the mark on his shoulder glowing. Daedaulus was unfazed, as he sat down near the river bank. "Hmph. You five have a lot to learn yet." He signaled for the 5 Guardians to join him, and after a few moments, Taka nodded.

"Let's hear what he has to say." He relented, though clearly the Roar was ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice. Daedalus took a drink of water, before clearing his throat. "Your parents tell you that I am your enemy, and an enemy to the Pridelands as a whole. That is _their_ truth; you will find that there are many, many such truths from each and every creature you will talk to." Daedalus fixed his gaze on Kilio.

"You are definitely Kujivu's son, and you are likely the only one who understands anything more than what the adults of this Pride feels comfortable sharing. But even you will have your own interpretation and beliefs. As for me…" Daedalus motioned for the five Guardians to look over the horizon.

"I was born in a pride, just like each one of you. However, my pride does not rule over the Wastelands, nor does any lion pride, hyena clan, dog pack or jackal family you'd find there. Out there, there _**IS**_ no Circle of Life, and even the law of the Pride isn't given as much reverence as it should get. Because of this fact, I do not remember the ones who sired me, and was raised by my true father, my brother Telemachos. He defended our pride well, and did all that he could as our small band struggled for survival. Until one day, when Ulaghai reared his ugly head and looked upon what little we had in this world. He and his miserable flunkies killed my brother, and in return I tried to tear his throat open. What Ahadi calls being a 'dutiful son', I call 'obstructing justice'."

Whether he believed it or not, Taka was becoming more and more disgusted with Daedalus' words. "What is the point of you telling us this, anyway?"

Daedalus simply narrowed his eyes. "The point? Haven't you figured it out yet? As with all creatures in this world, I am not without my reasons for the things I do. Just like your parents, I too have a story to tell, and a side of my own. Sanctimony is easy for you five, for the time being. But if you just look a little beyond your borders and your precious Circle of Life you'll see that everyone will see things just a bit differently than the next person. For example, you see Queen Uru and King Ahadi as paragons of morality. But to me and my pride, Ahadi is a direct accomplice to murder, and Uru is harboring a criminal in her lands. In fact, even Herod likely has his reasons for doing what he does, even if those reasons is that he truly enjoys being as evil as he is. And eventually, at some point, each and every one of you will have your own reasons for choosing what you choose, for following the path you will all follow in life. And each one of you will question this very Circle of Life that you so adamantly defend."

Taka considered that he and his companions had heard enough from Daedalus. "No matter what you say, the fact is that this is _my_ kingdom, and that so long as _I_ will be it's King I will not tolerate you or your ilk trying to take the life of _any_ member of the Pride. _Least of all my father!_ "

Realizing what was about to happen, the rest of the Lion Guard got behind Taka and out of range of the Roar's power. Daedalus, for his part only had enough to brace himself for impact.

The dark lion weighed about 520 pounds, possessing the same build and stature as Ahadi. But, right now he may as well have been the air itself, because Taka unleashed the Roar of the Elders and blasted him away. The adult male lion was able to register a flicker of fear on his face before he was yanked off the ground and launched into the air. As the spectacle died down, and other five Guardians stood in amazement at seeing the Roar render even a powerful alpha male such as Daedalus a mere fly in the wind, Taka couldn't shake the feeling he got in the back of his mind.

He had to ask the pertinent question.


	13. What It Means To Be King

**That Night, The top of Pride Rock**

The ecstasy of the noontime triumph was still fresh on the young Guardians' mind. By now, word had spread far and wide about the victory of five lion cubs over a fully developed male lion. And not just any lion, either: a lion that by all accounts matched King Ahadi in size and strength. Animals from far and wide came to congratulate the young Lion Guard on their jobs well done, though Kilio and Mikali were both quick to point out that it was Taka's Roar that had won the day.

As the rest of the Pride continued to celebrate, it was noticed that Mufasa had disappeared from the festivities. Joto and Kweli especially both realized the boy had not joined them during their meal, and in fact had taken his portion with him. Ahadi, however, knew exactly where Mufasa would have disappeared . And sure enough, the former found him at the very top of Pride Rock, the antelope leg he had been eating picked clean.

"Life isn't fair." Mufasa said aloud, looking up to the stars. "Why? Why did you have me end up here!?" He asked, tears filling his eyes. "Where're _MY_ parents, amongst all of you? Why don't you allow _my_ father to talk to me? Why do let them die and leave me all alone here?! And then, as if to taunt me, you allow me to get so close to what I'll never have? Why? _WHAT DO YOU WANT OF ME_!" The boy cried out.

Almost as if to answer him, Ahadi followed the boy's voice, and appeared behind him. "I ask them that same question every day." He said, and in a shock Mufasa whirled around to face his adopted father. "I get it, Mufasa. Trust me, I do. Uru calls me her King, but I'm sure it's no secret that I'm in many ways _less_ than a member of her Lion Guard. At least they are marked as important members of the Pride, and they have the powers, privileges and blessings of the Spirits." Ahadi then looked up to the stars, same as Mufasa. "Meanwhile, you've heard what some of the herds and other predators have called me." Mufasa looked to the black-maned lion sitting next to him, noticing that his green eyes had softened as he attempted to keep his composure. Mufasa almost didn't want to answer.

"The Wastelander King." He said lowly, and Ahadi nodded. "Yes. A constant reminder that, no matter what I shall do, no matter what I have done, the Pridelanders will never accept me as one of them. They will never see me as anything more than a rogue of the Wastelands, the son of the Selfish Lion. A thieving rogue who managed to steal a crown, and who was lucky to be pardoned by the Queen. At times, I wonder why I ever believed I'd be anything more than what I was at birth." At this, Ahadi pointed to the southern horizon.

"But, _you_ have a choice that I never truly had. You may not be King here, but you will have your chance in the Goldlands. The princess there would need a strong, responsible male to stabilize her reign and instill the knowledge of the Spirits into her Pride." Ahadi said, a twinkle in his eye as he said this. "Unlike me, _you_ won't be forced to wander through life aimlessly, or be forced to stumble upon whomever is kind enough to allow you to draw breath in their territory." Now, it's Mufasa's turn for his own eyes to bright. "You mean it? I'll be King one day?" He asked, his adopted mother's words finally giving him hope as his adopted father corroborated them. However, his wary attitude returned in short order. "Then why don't you allow me to accompany Taka on his lessons? Why wasn't I chosen as a member of the Lion Guard, or allowed to experience even the job of protecting a pride?"

Ahadi sighed, wondering if it was this wouldn't have repercussions. That said, he figured now was as good a time as any. "It is a cruel lion that lies to a cub. I did not want to fill your head with false dreams, especially after the Spirits outright debunked any sort of notion that you would even be part of Taka's team. The sooner you understood that your place isn't under the crown, the better you and Taka's brotherhood would survive his ascension to the throne. After all, he doesn't want you to leave the Pridelands, and if you do anyway, he wants you to know you'll always have a place in his kingdom. However, the Spirits have spoken, and you are looking at a lion who spent his entire youth trying to defy their will."

Ahadi looked to the stars. "I don't make the rules; _they_ do. And they do so through the Ruler's decrees. King though I am, I am only King because Uru allows me to be. All that I have, all that you will have, is given to us because Uru and another birthright ruler will allow us to have it. It isn't fair, but so long as we do our jobs the Spirits will never hold it against us." Ahadi perhaps was reassured by his own words, but Mufasa wasn't so easily consoled. However, the adopted cub did not show it.

Perhaps the golden cub sensed that he and his adopted father weren't truly alone.

* * *

 **Just Before Dawn, The Papaya Grove in the Borderlands**

The sun had yet to make itself known, and for that Herod was happy. This meant he wasn't likely to deal with… her.

 _Oh, of course._ Herod thought as he realized that he had descended into one of the secret underground caverns and was now face to face with 'her'. "You're late. Again." The lioness said, baring her teeth as she talked. Herod's arms tensed; he hated being talked down to when the most powerful of monarchs did it, so you better believe hearing the scrawny lioness before him do so angered him beyond belief. "Don't push it, Jamelia." The blood-maned lion said, his tone dangerous and low. He was only average height for a male, and only about 430 pounds at that. However, he looked absolutely MASSIVE in comparison to his standoffish mate. " _I'm_ the one pushing it?" She challenged, and at this point Herod would have hit her, as usual.

However, this was not a 'usual' circumstance, and Herod knew it. The appearance of his son and daughter confirmed it. To Jamelia's left was his adolescent son, who took so much after his golden-furred, icy-eyed mother, yet the bright red mohawk and chest patch the boy had sprouted was undeniably given to him by Herod. To Jamilia's right was the daughter, a cub who took most after Herod, right down to his dark tan pelt and red eyes. "Does 'King' Sultani know you, Caesar and Oksana are here?" Herod asked, his tone betraying his caution.

At this, Jamelia turned and let out a low, echoed growl. As soon as she did, about 20 wild dogs appeared, with one particularly massive dog stepping up and standing just behind her and her small family. Herod thought they were wolves at first, but these dogs were much sturdier built and, more alarmingly, more vicious looking than any Ethiopian wolf Herod had ever seen. The alpha of the pack was as big as any lioness, and in fact bigger than Jamilia and especially the scrawny adolescent that was Caesar.

And it wasn't just the dogs that had surprised Herod. No, also making their presence known was a young Mandrill shaman and finally Sumu. It was then that the rogue lion understood. "I see. Perhaps I am a king in my own right, eh?" He attempted, but Jamilia simply narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it, Herod." She echoed, before her eyes softened and she took a breath.

"But I will say this: I like your plan." She said, cryptically yet clearly confirming Herod's request. Greatly relieved, Herod gained optimism for the future.


	14. What It Means To Be Queen

**10 months later, Morning in the Pridelands**

Sarafina sighed, as she finally exhaled the breath she was now realizing that she was holding. "Are you ready?" She heard, and the cream-furred lioness nodded tentatively. "As ready as I'll ever be when the Queen calls a special meeting." She turned to look at the speaker, and saw that it was Makoto who had spoken. His gentle blue eyes glittered at her as they walked together down Pride Rock, his smile clearly affecting Sarafina in ways that were new to her, yet she loved. Ever since their cubhood had turned to adolescence, she found herself spending more and more time with the agile Guardian.

Gone was the scrawny, awkward and timid cub, to be replaced with the preview of the graceful, elegant build Makoto would soon enough possess. Like the other members of the Lion Guard, his mane was patchy, covering only the top of his head, the back of his neck, and a very inviting patch on his chest that Sarafina just wanted to snuggle in. The bright pastel-red mane appeared to exude a comforting warmth, and Makoto's rich tenor voice only added to it.

That wasn't to say that the others in their generation hadn't changed, and it wasn't just Makoto who noticed it. He addressed the elephant in the den. "Thanks, for coming with me." He said to her as they made it out of the den and started to descend Pride Rock. "Pretty sure Uru said ALL were required to attend." Sarafina retorted. "I know. I mean I'm glad you came with _me_." Makoto said, smiling down at her. Sarafina gave a coy giggle. "Don't get too excited, you naughty boy." As they had made it to the base of Pride Rock, Sarafina allowed her tale to brush under Makoto's chin.

Just how much the Lion Guard had changed was put into perspective as Makoto joined his team. All five of the guardians were shaping up to be proud successors to Uru's team. Kilio's chocolate mane had also sprouted, and it was enough to completely cover the dorsal stripe on his head even in it's incomplete state. His bluish-purple eyes had become even more piercing and glinted with a hint of unbridled ruthlessness; a sharp contrast to Makoto's and the main reason he was known as the Keenest of Sight. While the Fastest and Keenest of Sight had remained as lean and small as Taka, the Bravest and especially the Strongest had seemed to change the most. Ojore, for his part, had always been Mufasa's direct rival in terms of size, and it seemed that he would remain that way. His reddish-brown fur was now broken by the beginnings of his blackish-brown mane, which complement his mud-colored eyes and made the Bravest's stature exude a dignity that his fun-loving personality contrasted. As for Mikali, he had looked to his parents for reassurance, his lime green eyes and mocha-fur being copied almost completely from his father Kweli. Both Kweli and Aluna were small in stature, but as an adolescent Mikali already matched his father in size, and his muscles were thick and rippling. Coupled with the jet-black patches on his head and chest, and the hard, almost soulless stare into the distance made him appear like an immovable weapon, ready to kill at will.

And in the center stood the heir apparent. The older lionesses noted that Taka had begun to truly resemble Ahadi in terms of features, especially the emerald eyes and the beginnings of a black mane. Though Taka was lean, the little bit of muscles he possessed were well-honed from the daily training he and his team engaged in, and it was clear that Taka was becoming a scaled-down version of his father. From where he stood, he could survey that all of the lionesses and the cubs of the pride, including the other adolescents were present. However, his adopted brother and Mega both were conspicuously absent from this meeting.

He did not have long to wonder why, for in short order any and all murmurings and small talk ceased. Uru and then Ahadi had appeared from the main den, with Uru standing on a high rock so that she could survey her gathered pride directly in front of her, and the Lion Guard just off to her right. However, it was the other forms behind her that earned Taka's rapt attention. Uru wasted no time in addressing them.

"Good morning." Uru said, a little too sweetly. She was a beautiful lioness, and that motherly, sultry voice of hers could bring a male under her spell rather easily. This didn't go unnoticed by either Kilio or Ojore as she continued to speak. "I have gathered you all here today mainly to announce some good news." A smile etched onto her face. "I am pregnant." Three words, that was all it took. The Pride broke out into hushed conversation, as Ahadi seemed to beam with pride at the news. This seemed to be news to him as well, and one that he seemed to have a lot of hope in.

"My next piece of news…" Uru began, calling the Pride's attention back to her. "Is a bit more concerning. Specifically, about the hyenas that have been constantly harassing our hunting parties as of late." Taka frowned, knowing that he was about the receive the blame for this, even though Uru perhaps knew the truth. After staring a whole through Taka's soul, she then turned her crimson eyes over the rest of the adult lionesses, plus her former teammates that remained in the Pridelands. Counting Kweli and Joto, there were about 14 non-royal or non-Guardian adults in all. However, her eyes rested firmly on Aluna.

"Aluna." She barked out, and both Kweli and Mikali raised a single eyebrow at this. "My Lady." She responded, bowing. However, not one lion gathered was prepared for what the Queen was about to say. "You are supposed to be our best scout. Why do you allow the huntresses to come to danger like this?!" She accused, and the rest of the Pride, especially Aluna, is stunned into silence. Well, all except for one.

"Uru, Aluna can hardly be held accountable for the recent boldness of the hyenas." It was Kweli who stepped forward and spoke, earning a low growl from Uru. However, the former Keenest of Sight was not to be intimidated so easily. "Did I order you to speak, Kweli?" She asked, a dangerous tone leaking into her voice. Taka and Ahadi both grew concerned, though neither of them budged to stop the Queen. Not yet. "No. But you can't possibly blame Aluna for this. Especially for hunts she herself does not participate in." Kweli perhaps spoke the truth, but Uru wasn't having it. She was not about to let her authority be undermined in this way.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " Uru roared out, and the Lion Guard swore her roar echoed as powerfully as if she still possessed the Spirit's power. For what it was worth, Kweli seemed to back down at this moment. "Either way, I have been forced to remedy the situation. Firstly, the Lion Guard will increase their patrols to four times a day. One in the morning, one at high sun, one in the afternoon, and one at nighttime. Understood?" The other four Guardians looked to one another, unsure if they liked this. Taka, however, simply nodded, knowing that it was ultimately his responsibility to talk to his mother. However, she then signaled to the den. And from out of the den approached the absent pridemembers.

"As for you Aluna, you have been relieved of your position as lead scout. From now on, you are but a simple huntress. I am presenting you with your new lead scout: My son, Mufasa."

Now Taka and Ahadi both make their move. "But, Mufasa doesn't even have training!" Both said in unison, almost as if they were one and the same. However, Uru simply bared her teeth, her patience with dissenting opinions waning fast. "I _say_ he is qualified. Therefore, _he_ is the Lead Scout." She said through gritted teeth. Taka took a breath, but Ahadi signaled that now was not the time. _Later,_ the black maned lion thought. Satisfied with her male family's return to obedience, Uru continued. "You will all hunt where Mufasa determines is safest. Is that understood?" She asked, and everyone's silence was taken as confirmation. That done, she then pointed to the other male who had joined the meeting, who everyone was just then realizing was Mega.

"Ahadi, you always said you wanted to negotiate with those mangy poachers." She said, and Ahadi became a little shaken at this, unsure of where she was going. "Well today, you and he shall do just that. Mega, report back to me when you and Ahadi are finished with your little negotiations with the lesser species. Then, I will decide if I want to agree with it." Ahadi was tempted to argue, but frankly he just didn't have the energy. Uru's syrupy voice returned as she addressed Mufasa. "Muffy, dear, be careful and take your time. I hope you have fun today."

Her hard tone returned when she addressed Taka and his team. "Lion Guard, get to work."


	15. Set Into Motion

As soon as Uru had returned to her cave, Taka made his way to his father. "Dad, I…" Ahadi shook his head. "Don't worry about Uru, son. You know how she is." He said, a bit of resignation in his voice. "Perhaps another perspective IS needed when dealing with the hyenas." Taka simply frowned. "But you were making perfect headway with the matriarch. What does Mom expect Mega to do that you aren't already?" Ahadi smirked his characteristic smirk, before ruffling Taka's sprouted mane. "Flattery gets you nowhere, my boy." He laughed, and both father and son shared a laugh until Mega approached.

Taking a moment to actually look at Mega, Taka realized just apt his name was in the literal sense. Now a sub-adult whose light brown mane now wrapped around his head, Mega was certainly a big lion. Standing as tall as Ahadi and only a little lighter, perhaps he COULD truly do as his grandfather did and win a pride once he struck out on his own. He pointedly hesitated before speaking to the King, clearly searching for the right words. Ahadi, however, was not so perturbed. "Mega." He said simply.

"Sire, I think we both know why I'm here. And we both know how soon my free pass in this Pride expires." Mega didn't waste time, and Ahadi nodded. "You don't have to worry Mega. You are pride-bound, as is your birthright due to being born to one of our Pridesisters." However, neither Mega nor Taka were convinced. "With all due respect, Ahadi, I'm not deaf. Word gets around Pride Rock like wildfire. And that word seems to be 'Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa'." Taka cringed at that, knowing it was the truth. Even Ahadi felt a twinge of concern despite himself. Mega checked to see if Uru was still out and about; he lowered his voice just in case.

"Look, I don't know what Uru's problem is, but she needs some serious help. I noticed it back then, but now it's starting to become a real problem. She might actually believe Mufasa is her son, but the lionhead mark on Taka's shoulder says otherwise. The Spirits CAN'T approve of her favoritism." If Mega could see this, then Ahadi and Taka both know that the rest of the Pride could as well. Perhaps other prides and rogues could as well. And that worried Taka greatly, no matter what he tried to portray.

"We need to get going." Ahadi said, his voice hollowed out. As he set off for the northern borders, Taka also set off on his way. The Lion Guard already knew the drill; they had been patrolling the five corners of the kingdom pretty much on their own since their manes sprouted 5 months ago. Taka didn't even need to say a word; his nod was order enough.

 **Noontime, the Southwestern Borders**

Mufasa sat alone on the ridge overlooking the southern borderlands; they might not have been the Wastelands, but to a cub or an adolescent any unclaimed territory represent mystery and intrigue. Mufasa sat down and sighed. "Three… Two… One…" As soon as he said one, he ducked, for another adolescent had jumped from the bushes. The other teenaged male landed on his back with a thud, earning giggles and laughs from who Mufasa was just realizing were the girls of his friend circle. "Aww, I was hoping I'd get you this time." The male said, looking up sheepishly.

"Zahir, you should know by now that I'm not as easy as Taka is." Mufasa beamed, to which the girls giggled even harder. "Yeah. Because you're _so_ much more deserving than he is of the crown." It was Sarabi who had spoke, with sarcasm that could have in fact come right out of Taka's mouth. Mufasa perhaps recognized it as such, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from boasting. "Well, obviously. After all, I am the biggest, I am the strongest, I am the smartest and I am-" The other male present interjects at this moment. "Not Leader of the Lion Guard." Mufasa responds without thinking. "Yeah, that." The laughs from the others makes him start thinking.

"Very funny, _LuLu_." Mufasa said, using Lugono's nickname as though it was an insult. "That's _prince_ LuLu to you." Sarabi's younger brother teased. For her part, Sarabi just rolled her eyes. "Now, surely you can suspend formalities for your future brother-in-law. I certainly am." The thin lioness from the Goldlands simply scoffed. "And, lest we forget, Mufasa isn't exactly going to end up a rogue in his future." Princess Choyana was not happy about her betrothal to Mufasa, and it showed. However, Sarabi and Zahir (who had now rolled to his feet) couldn't be more excited for their futures. "What can we say?" Zahir said, taking full advantage of his turn to laugh at Mufasa and Choyana. "Well, you can start by asking Mufasa to show us his little secret place." Choyana said, eager to change the subject. Mufasa nodded.

"Well, don't just sit there. Follow me." He said, leading the way across the border.

 **The Northern Borders, just outside of the Pridelands**

Herod stood at the top of the ridge overlooking the Pridelands; the vast and dangerous Wastelands stretching out just behind him. "One day." Herod said aloud, to seemingly no one until his son and daughter appeared from the brush. Caesar and Oksana both were adolescents, though one would be forgiven for thinking Caesar's scrawniness and lack of mane coverage meant he was the younger of the two.

"Dad, um… I was just thinking that… Well, since Mom and the dogs have increased the difficulty of my training, and my Rite of Passage is coming up in a few months… I think that, instead of trying to seize power in the Pridelands, you and should just challenge King Sultani together." Caesar was clearly losing steam as Herod glared at his adolescent son, but Oksana stepping up caused the scrappy teen to regain some of his courage. "Caesar's got a good plan there. What's more? I'm just a season younger than him, so by the time his Rite of Passage comes along, I could probably just bat my eyes at a passing rogue and make him believe I'm close to adulthood. Then, I could get him to join your and Caesar's challenge. I doubt Sultani can handle a three-on-one challenge." Oksana said, with a bit more confidence than Caesar had.

However, Herod simply rolled his eyes, as he turned his back on his children. "If you want the burden listening to peons and other lesser animals, so be it. But I rather like the idea of living in the lap of luxury. Which is exactly what Uru has promised me. I suggest you two _never second guess me again_." Herod's mood dropped just that quickly, the threat in his voice clear. His claws unsheathing as his arms tensed was all the warning his children needed, and Caesar looked away in fear.

"Now, if what Uru said is true, then the hyenas should be meeting with her precious little boy toys soon. Oksana, tell Balatro he needs to move now. Caesar, try **NOT** to be a screw-up, and be useful once in your life." Caesar's eyes were etched with the hurt that he felt, but he had by now learned how to cope with his father's harsh words.

"Sumu and I are gonna watch the show." He said, his words betraying his anticipation for the plan that would be set in motion.


	16. Aggressive Diplomacy

**The Northern Borders, Also Noontime**

Mega was uneasy; this was an awful lot of security for just a 'diplomatic' meeting. He even recognized the male hyena beside her; those intelligent eyes and brutal aura of no nonsense was unmistakable. It was the same look that he had when he was hunting (poaching, rather) in the Pridelands, his hunting unit a well-oiled and formidable machine to go with he himself being a brutal fighter. Mega knew; he had been on the unfortunate end of said poaching parties. Even though he was an adult now, Tahira's high-status protégé still unnerved him greatly.

"So? Do we have a deal?" The hyena matriarch asked, to which, Ahadi took a breath. "Let's see if I have this right. Your clan wants to hunt in the Pridelands, free of any interference from the Lion Guard, but you don't plan on pledging your allegiance to the Queen, nor do you plan to hunt in accordance with the Circle of Life." Ahadi said, and Tahira shook her head. "No, that's not what I said at all. We are simply asking for a non-aggression pact, like we have with the Outlanders and the Shadowlanders. My clan HAS to eat, just like every other living being on this planet." Ahadi did his best not to roll his eyes at what was just said.

"Tahira, you don't get it. In the Pridelands, Uru's law is paramount. And her law dictates that any and everyone who eats in her territory MUST also pledge their allegiance or at least fealty to her crown. You hyenas are saying that you will NOT allow the crown to protect your hunting privileges, so it would stand to reason that the Lion Guard and the other lions of the pride would stop you." Ahadi couldn't believe he had to explain this to the hyenas, until Tahira's second in command spoke up.

"Even if we _thought_ Uru would honor our rights, it's only a matter of time before that would go right out of the den the second Uru decided she needed to take out some _frustrations_ on a living being." Ahadi narrowed his emerald eyes at those words. However, he then noticed that Ed was looking past him and Mega.

"And besides, your little _snake friend_ over there indicates you have other ideas for how this discussion is supposed to go."

Ahadi had no clue what he was talking about, but his and Mega's shocked reactions were taken as incriminating evidence to the contrary. "What the-" Tahira said, until she too followed Ed's line of sight. Ahadi and Mega both almost didn't want to turn their heads, but when the King turned his head he could almost FEEL his mane stand on end at seeing the familiar black, oily snake trying to sneak along the grass. It was at this moment Sumu realized he was caught, and his nervous smirk indicated his fear at the sight of two lions and a contingent of hyenas staring him down.

Not one creature there saw him make his retreat, as Tahira was quick to growl. "A set up, obviously!" The matriarch hissed out, but Ahadi shook his head. "No! You don't understand, we-" Tahira interrupted him. "You what? Wanted to stall for time as a snake poisoned and destroyed us?" Tahira accused. Ahadi was about to try and explain the situation, but then wondered why he even thought of bothering, as he saw Ed and then the other ten hyenas pulled up behind her, clearly ready for her to give the command. Mega, however, became very nervous. "You guys don't understand. We had nothing to do with that snake." Mega sounded more like a simpering cub than the sub-adult he was, and perhaps that explained Tahira's next move.

"Shut him up!" Tahira commanded, and as though they were of one mind, all 11 of her hyenas leapt at the two lions. Mega's body seemed to turn to stone as the hyenas closed the distance in short order, but here is where the difference between he and the black-maned lion is shown.

Ahadi wasted no time. Before the first hyena could touch the stunned sub-adult, the Wastelander King had grabbed and then threw the young hunter from his trajectory. Ed dodged under one of Ahadi's swipes, allowing another of the hyenas to be drilled by his claws instead. As Mega stood in awe of the situation, Ahadi began to weave and scythe through the cacophony of battle laughs and hyenic teeth, using his clawed paws as a guide and partition as he moved from one opponent to the next. He never allowed the hyenas to use their numbers advantage, never allowed them to attack in more than pairs. He always kept numbers in his control, knocking down each hyena with carefully rationed strikes.

However, the hyenas also had a plan. And that plan was exactly what Ahadi was playing into. Tahira and Ed both hung back once Ahadi started fighting the others; his technique and ferocity a model example of what a lion should be, but no living creature's plan was perfect. As soon as Ahadi had went to strike down another hyena, Ed seized his chance. Before the swipe could connect, the battle-hardened young hyena caught Ahadi's paw in his mouth, and tightened his jaws around it. " _AUUGH?!_ " That expression of shock and pain at hearing bones snap was in fact more a question than anything else, for he heard the bones shatter but did not immediately feel it. That is, until Ed squeezed all the way down. " _ **AAAUUUGHH!**_ " Now Ahadi felt the pain, and the spurt of blood from his paw as though it was an orange that was threshed and crushed before his eyes. If he thought it couldn't get worse, Tahira and then the rest of the hyenas using their teeth to latch on to his shoulders, flanks and legs more than drove the point home.

"NO!" Mega screamed out, his body suddenly 'defrosting' and moving to his king's rescue. Before another bite to Ahadi's body could be given, Mega threw the closest hyena he could get his paws on away from the King. Although the damage was done, it was not nearly enough to put the great Wastelander down. It was enough, however, to slow him down, even if Ahadi was determined to fight with just one paw and two injured legs. What was more, Mega had now found his courage, and the hyenas were reminded that the sub-adult was still a pretty big lion even though he was young and inexperienced.

And right now, gone was the coward who froze in fear when the fight started. He brought his claws to full extension, and with a roar of anger he wielded them as if he were a member of the Lion Guard.

 **Just before the fight started, the antelope grazing grounds**

The antelope were in panic; sightings of wild dogs prowling around were likely to do that. Unfortunately, chasing these canine poachers was something that would have to wait; Kilio had to divert his eyes from the five fleeing mutts and search for the best place to direct the stampeding herd. "Damned poachers." Kilio found himself growling out under his breath. This earned Taka's attention. "What was that?" He asked, genuinely curious as to whether the Keenest of Sight had found the answer yet.

Kilio cleared his throat. "They're heading for the brumation pits." To that, Mikali tilted his head. "Brumation pits? Oh yeah, the crocodiles _would_ be hibernating at this point." However, the dawning realization hit the Strongest as he said those words. "Oh boy…" He said, before Taka gave his orders. "Jino and his float won't be happy if we wake them prematurely. We have to direct the herd away from the pits. Makoto, run ahead. Try to intercept them. Mikali, Ojore, go see if you can push some boulders down and block the path to brumation pits." Almost before Taka had finished talking, the Fastest, Strongest and Bravest had taken off. Taka turned to Kilio. "Now's a good time to practice our chasing, wouldn't you say?"

Taka didn't need to tell Kilio this twice. Setting out in the opposite direction of the other three teenaged Guardians, Taka and Kilio proceeded to race behind the heard, emitting low growls and as intimidating snarls as they could. The heard panicked even more at the sounds of felid snarls, but the two Guardians were happy that it was clear the herd was running from _them_ now. And now, they could lead the herd where they needed them to go.

"Another lion!" One of the panicked ungulates screamed, having noticed Makoto jump out in front of them. Taka knew he'd never truly get used to Makoto's speed, so he knew the antelopes were surprised by the blur of golden fur that jumped out before them. Almost at the same time he did this, Mikali and Ojore had braced themselves upon a particularly large boulder, sending it hurtling into the opposite entrance at just the right time.

Kilio chuckled at the sight of the first ten or so antelopes slamming full force into the wall of stone that, in their perspective just appeared out of the sky. However, in any case, disaster was averted; the stampede would not wake the crocodiles, and there would be no potential scandal or diplomatic incident as a result. Taka sighed.

"We made it." He said, and just as the other four Guardians concurred and began to relax, Kilio looked up at the sky. "Is… Is that Zuzu?" He asked, and when Taka and Ojore also looked up, they could notice the purple hornbill circling frantically above them.

A telltale sign that something was seriously amiss.


End file.
